Personal Demons
by snazzelle
Summary: They just got back from England after filming Ram's Inn and the demons Mr. Humphry brought up seemed to have inspired Zak. Nick/Zak Ghost Adventures slash fic strong pwp


Warnings: bondage, dominant bottom!Zak, suprise bottom!Nick (holy shit, no way), use of sextoy, tiny bit sadomasochism? rough sex, and of course, sex demon = shameless, never ending smut ;D

Note: Takes place _after _Ram's Inn. #3 of the Kink Series.

Nick woke up groggily on his back, grunting as he turned his face into the cold pillows. _What the fuck happened last night? _He didn't quite remember. Was he drugged? For a moment he felt panic, but the pillows smelt familiar. It was the same smell of Zak's hair, clean from a shower. He knew that scent anywhere.

But that didn't explain the throb in his head. It was fading, that's for sure. But it should be, Nick squinted in the dim light, the sun was setting over Vegas, he's been out for a while.

_Great. _He should be home with his wife right now. The crew just got back from their few weeks stay in England to tape Ram's Inn and his wife's been quite possessive now that he's home. She's going to be furious when she finds out he's at Zak's place again.

Speaking of Zak, _where the hell is that man. _As long as Nick's here, he might as well get a cuddle, or something. At least he should be aloud to bury his face in the other man's neck and breathe in his scent (from his skin, dammit! It's better than this pillow) while the throbbing in his head dissapates.

Nick tried to turn over.

Tried.

He looked up towards his arms, his wrists tied seperate to the bedposts. He looked down; he was very much naked.

"Zak, what the hell?"

He didn't get an answer in the dimly lit room. Zak _left him there. _What the _fuck _were they doing last night? He tried tugging his arms out of the binds, but they wouldn't budge. The heavy wooden frame barely even shook. Nick sighed and looked down at himself. Nothing ached, hell, he wasn't even covered in semen (not that Zak would leave him covered in it for the night, but he didn't even _smell_ like sex), so he was pretty sure that nothing sexual happened last night.

He laid his head back and sighed- the effects of night before fading away. The throbbing was nearly gone now, but he felt a bit dehydrated. At least he didn't need to use the toilet. He had no idea how long he was going to be in these binds.

"Zak!" Nick yelled. He heard it rasp with disuse, felt it scratch because of his dry throat. He was ignored again, maybe even left in the house alone. He's trapped, and though he should feel maybe a tiny bit scared (_annoyed) _ that he _might _have been forgotten there, he felt himself relax against the bed and started to look around.

It looked as if Zak had redecorated for a special occasion. Nick quirked an eyebrow as he saw things from Zak's dungeon up here in his room. Not the creepy things, heaven forbid. Zak would never sleep had he put his dead looking dolls up here. Nick felt a small smile cross his face, nah, the room just looked _darker _than normal.

Though the sun was setting, Zak had brought up his electric candles, the fake fire flickering in the darkening room. It made the place glow, darkened the blood red color of the bed's sheets and mystified the color of the stained wood furniture in his room. The skulls he's collected seemed to find their way up here, not facing Nick, _thank god, that would've been freaky, _but more like put down hapharzedly on elevated flat surfaces as if they've been thrown after someone's had finished bothering with it.

They were very _little _changes, but it did set a mood for something and Nick felt a little excited. He just wondered what Zak had in mind and _where the hell is he?_

Nick laid there, everything in his body going slack, and closed his eyes. He could almost tell the time of day as the darkness under his eyelids darkened even more. The sun has definately setted. He was about ready to just fall back asleep when he heard the door push open. He was going to give Zak just _what _he thought about being left there for the most part of the day tied to his bed like a damn _chamber slave _and...

Nick was sure that the blood rushing in his head to fuel his thoughts just bum rushed to dick as he took in his naked lover leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed to show off his thick arms and bulging chest. His legs were crossed too, those long legs making Nick's mouth water knowing the strength of those legs wrapped around his waist as he fucked him or around his shoulders when he sucked Zak down. But _fuck _that's what Nick got every week. No, Zak had done a little extra.

_Was that make-up? _ The dark blues and blacks outlining and fading away on Zak's chest and abs really made them stand out. The colors seem to be dusted around the hollows created by the bones on his torso too, making his collarbones and hipbones even more defined than they already were. The shadows led down to his erect cock and... and _fuck _that better be fucking permanent, Nick thought as his eyes traced over the new tribal print crawling down the right side of Zak's groin, starting at his hipbone and stopping at the crease of his thigh. And was that glitter? Nick's eyes raked over the dark, metallic shimmer on Zak's shoulders and chest. Yeah, Zak was fucking sparkling in the dim light.

Nick eye's went back up, noticing the same color scheme on the other man's face. Dark eyes darted to Zak's mouth; Nick groaned as he watched a pink tongue lick over bitten lips before noting the way the dark blues and blacks highlighting the other man's face really brought out the darker tones in the other man's eyes. And the little black _horns. _They looked real. _Was Zak getting ready for this all day?_

Zak looked like a damned sex demon and Nick couldn't even get off the bed to touch him.

"Untie me," Nick commanded. He itched to touch Zak, he wanted to see this creature _purring _under him.

Zak chuckled darkly as he stalked his way over to the bed, "I don't think so." He got on his knees over the bed, crawling over the figure laying out open for him, "You're mine tonight."

He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the glass of water, pulling the straw down to put between Nick's lips. Nick wondered why he didn't see it earlier as he grunted his thanks when Zak took it away.

"What are you..." Nick asked as he pulled on the binds. His head felt clearer now that he drank, "Should I be afraid?"

Zak smiled as he leaned forward, tips of fangs sticking out and Nick wondered how that would feel on his cock as Zak licked at the corner of his mouth. The demon whispered, "You don't have to be," he leaned back and ground down against Nick, moaning at the hardness already present there, "I came here for this."

Nick groaned, his arms moving to grab at Zak's hips, but they were immobile. He smirked as Zak lean over him again to nip at his lips with the newly aquired fangs, "Succubus."

"Do I look like a lady demon to you?"

Zak actually stopped as he stared down at Nick's snickering face, character broken for a moment. It's only been a few days but Nick and Zak soon learned the difference between an incubus and a succubus. Zak was actually quite embarassed for a while because he _knew _that was going to make it on TV.

"No, but you are a demon and you _did _come to a man."

Zak rolled his eyes and butted his forehead playfully against Nick's, "I did..."

"And didn't you tie me here like this," Nick started, his voice lowering an octave, "so I could fill you?"

Nick saw those pupils dilate as the demon nodded on top of him, "Untie me."

Zak growled as his hands went to Nick's bound wrists, raising his body up as he straddled low on Nick's chest, his large body caging the bound man under him. Nick's breath picked up at the way the position displayed Zak's decorated body. Zak smirked, "No. You're _mine_ to play withtonight."

Nick just wanted to throw that _demon_ down, "But... I want to touch you."

Zak smiled slightly at the soft tone Nick used but leaned back, taking his hands away from Nick's wrists. One hand went behind himself, propping himself up on Nick's stomach, so close to Nick's groin Nick moaned at the tease, while the other ran down his own body, "You don't get to," Zak said darkly. His fingertips danced over his abs before wrapping his hand around his own hard cock just to prove his point.

Nick groaned at the sight and fought against the binds again before going slack. He gave up, "What are you going to do to me?"

Zak bit into his lip, panting through his nose as he stroked his cock. His dark blue eyes, half-lidded, stared down at Nick, "I'm gonna make us cum so _much, _Nicky..."

Nick could of shot his load right there had he been a lesser man.

Zak sat up straight and reached under Nick's pillow. Nick raised an eyebrow, hearing a small click, confusion and arousal written across his face when Zak's mouth when slack above him and a low moan escaped his lips.

That moan turned into whine as he fell forward to kiss Nick, surprising the bound man as Zak sucked desperately at his lips. Usually Zak didn't get this way until he's begging for release. His hands carressed down Nick's torso then behind to grab handfuls of his ass. He's already licking at Nick's lips and the inside of his mouth, pulling whimpers from the man under him when he tried to catch his tongue.

"Fuck, what's gotten into you?" Nick moaned as Zak started nipping his way down his neck to map out his chest with licks and kisses. Nick bit his lip and stiffled a gasp as Zak paid good attention, following the lines of his lean muscles with tongue and teeth, "Don't _mark _me."

Zak ignored him and sucked at his right peck, pulling the gasp right out of Nick. He could feel teeth being added to it and Nick tried to move his arms again, "My wife..."

Zak popped off with a smirk, folding his hands under his chin as he laid upon Nick's chest, "You're wife doesn't matter here." He licked at the forming mark, smiling at the twitch that produced.

He went down even lower, making sure to nibble around the edges of Nick's belly button before pulling Nick's thighs apart and getting in between. Nick groaned that devilish tongue lick at the underside of his cock and watched in anticipation as Zak nuzzled his nose against him, feeling his smooth chin against his balls.

"Can't wait to be fed, Nicky," the demon purred and Nick shivered when he felt soft lips mouth up his shaft. He watched as that hot mouth sucked at the side of his cock before licking around the base, Zak's blue eyes staring right back up at him, before gasping as Zak got on his elbows to wrap his lips around the tip.

_Fuck..._ Nick's hips twitched upwards, watching another inch slip into Zak's waiting mouth as the naughty creature between his legs sucked on the swollen head. Zak was being so dirty with it, refusing to swallow, and Nick groaned as he watched saliva and precum roll down the side of Zak's mouth and down his shaft. Nick pulled at the binds as Zak took his cock down his throat and slurped up everything he's spilt, Nick's cock falling from his lips with a pop.

Zak panted against Nick's cock, his eyes half lidded as he wrapped a hand around his own. His other hand smoothed up Nick's chest before getting under the pillow again. Nick heard a few more clicks and then a very light buzzing noise coming from...

Nick opened his mouth to ask, but Zak whimpered, Nick's mind going blank as he distractingly watched the hungry demon's lips wrap around his cock again, the hand under the pillow moving to Nick's hip. The buzz was forgotten as he thrusted up, moaning loudly as Zak readily took him down his throat. Nick thrusted up a few times, Zak letting him fuck his mouth, grunts muffled because of his mouthful. Nick could hear and feel Zak moan, feel the fangs pressing almost painfully into his skin and yeah, Nick knew he'd never get tired of that as he stilled his hips and came.

Zak was still bobbing his head as he swollowed down every bit of Nick's cum, moaning at the feel of Nick's length filling his mouth before suckling at the head until he felt Nick try to move his hips away from him. He let Nick's spent cock slip from his mouth again and wrapped his hand around it, squeezing on the upstroke. Nick whimpered as Zak licked his smirking, wet lips.

"Mnn, _Nicky..." _Zak groaned. His hand never stopped stroking and Nick could feel his sensitive flesh reawaken in the light grip, "We're not done yet. I want _more."_

Zak leaned forward and licked under the sensitive head, feeling the spent cock twitch in his hand and against his lips. He smiled before getting on top of Nick again, straddling his hips and pulling Nick's cock up to lay flat.

Nick groaned, his eyes snapping down to Zak's hips before up at devious blue eyes as Zak ground his ass against the underside of Nick's cock. The light vibration teased at Nick, _why _he even felt it heated his blood, "_Fuck... _what's in you?"

"Just a little something, human." Zak said playfully as he panted above him. He pulled his hand from under Nick's pillow, revealing a small blue remote.

Nick bit his lip, "Let me have it."

"What? Why?" the demon asked. He cocked his head to the side as he played with the remote in his hands.

"You won't let me touch you... please?"

Zak sighed, "I'm trusting you with this, Nick..." he put the remote in Nick's hand. Nick automatically turned it up to full speed.

Zak's back arched, gasping as vibrations rocked up his spine. He could feel his whole groin vibrate, could feel it at the base of his shaft, teasing his balls, the vibrations making its way back to his opening. Nick moaned at the sensations too as Zak rocked his ass even faster against his cock.

"Untie me..." Nick panted.

Zak growled and reached for the small remote. Nick pressed another button, turning on another setting and Zak fell forward as the plug heated inside of him, "Oh my _God, _Nick. Stop, stop, I _can't..." _

Nick noticed Zak's hand going down to pull the toy out; he pressed the button again to stop the heating feature and turned the dial back to low, "No, don't take it out."

Nick took in the spread, trembling thighs and heaving abs as Zak collected himself on top of him. The erect cock bobbing with each breath Zak took looked close to bursting, the head red and dripping precum.

"You should cum now," Nick said and he licked his lips. He wouldn't mind watching this demon pleasure himself on top of him until he came. Not at all.

"No," Zak shook his head, but he smiled down at Nick, knowing just what he meant, "I want to... to come in you."

"Wait, what?"

Zak chuckled as he pushed a leg between Nick's, using the space he created to pry Nick's thighs apart again. Nick growled at him- he was _barely_ ever asked to bottom for Zak and though he enjoyed it when Zak _did _top Nick wanted to fill this mother fucking _sex demon _with _his seed, _dammit_._

At least he got the remote.

Zak stuck two fingers into his mouth and moaned when he felt the vibrations in his ass hightened a bit. He glared warningly at Nick as he licked in between his fingers before pulling them out of his mouth, grabbing at one of Nick's legs and pushing it closer to the man's chest.

Nick turned it up a bit more.

Zak _whined _and Nick couldn't take his eyes away from Zak's face, loving the way his pupils were blown wide and nearly hid all the blue. The hand holding his thigh up tightened and Nick held his breath as Zak teased the pad of his finger against his entrance.

"Open for me, Nicky..." Zak panted. He petted at the twitching ring until his finger slipped easily inside. He leaned forward to kiss and suck his way back down Nick's chest, loving the feel of Nick tightening around his finger as he prepared him. He shoved in a second one and that lean body arched.

Nick groaned as he was prepared, his eyebrows furrowing together as he tried to calm his breathing. _Fuck, fuck, _Nick barely ever bottomed, he already felt _full. _He moaned taking in Zak's cock, Nick knew he was going to _feel it _when Zak fucked him.

"More..." Nick whimpered and shut his eyes. If he came home limping...

"What?" Zak cocked his head playfully to the side, "No, demons don't wait."

Nick's eyes snapped open and narrowed at Zak, pushing the heat feature back on. Zak keened at the back of his throat and pulled his fingers out before grabbing the lube in the bedside drawer.

"I want you to go home remembering I had you, Nick," the demon whispered as he smeared lube over his cock. Throwing the tube to the side, he rubbed the tip of his cock on Nick's hole before entering.

Nick's back bowed as he was filled, moaned at the girth he was accomodating. Zak smirked as he caged Nick under him again and shoved the rest of the way inside pulling a scream from Nick.

"Fucking hell, Zak!" Nick's hips bucked and he wrapped his legs around the demons waist. Zak hated wasting time, one of the reasons why Nick tended to tease into Zak until he's begging for it, but whenever Zak topped, Nick could barely stop him.

"Ah- hm... slow down, Zak! Oh, God..."

Zak moaned, ignoring him. He mumbled between pants into Nick's ear, telling him that he felt so good around him, that he loved being inside. Nick whimpered below him as he was fucked open and Zak started stroking his cock back into hardness.

Nick almost forgot the remote in his hand, the feel of Zak's length moving in and out of him distractingly _good, _but a well place thrust to his prostate got him pushing the dial up farther.

"Nick!" Zak screamed his hips stilled in surpise before he started pounding into Nick's tight heat. The vibration and heat was reaching unbearable, but he refused to cum without feeling Nick shoot his load between their stomachs. Pushing in to the base, Zak ground his his hips against Nick's ass, feeling Nick tremble under him.

Zak panted, "Won't come without you."

Nick shook his head, "Wanna hold you... let me," he fought against the bounds again and Zak shook his head back at him as he started thrusting in and out of the man under him again. Nick turned the dial up another, and Zak whimpered, his hands fisting into the sheets as the movement of his hips faltered.

"No, stop, I'll come too soon, Nick!"

The thrusts were shorter now. Nick grunted with each quick thrust into his body. Zak was going to come soon, he could feel him throbbing. Nick lifted his hips, feeling that hard cock pound into his spot shooting electicity up his spine and _fuck, that's it... _he put the toy up to full speed, wanting Zak to cum first, and they were lost.

Nick slowly drifted down from his high, but he could still hear Zak whimpering on top of him, the buzz of the toy now distinguishable from the rush in his head. Zak slipped out of him, still half hard after release. The toy refused to let him come down too.

"Please, Nick, please... turn it off."

"Untie me first."

Zak crawled up his body, and reached for the binds to untie Nick. With one hand free, Nick grabbed onto Zak's hip, feeling lightly down the inside of his thigh. He could feel the vibrations in his fingertips.

Zak didn't even bother to grab the remote as he untied Nick's other hand. His body was weak with orgasm and aching with pleasure as the toy relentlessly vibrated within him.

"Turn it off."

Nick shoved Zak onto his front, grabbing his hips and pulling him up so his ass hung in the air. Nick groaned as he noticed the lube dripping out of his worked and heated hole, down his thighs. He put his knee between Zak's spread legs, feeling the Zak's heavy balls on on his thigh and the toy making itself known as the demon pushed his ass against his hip.

"Oh my God, Nick, it hurts, take it out of me."

Nick chuckled as he kissed Zak on the shoulder. His fingers traced down Zak's spread cheeks over the string, passing the twitching hole and felt the skin down to the starburst pendant. He pulled and Zak's hips bucked.

"Turn it off, turn it off..."

"Nah, I think you deserve this, demon." Nick said as he pulled again, the end of the insertable toy was out and Nick let go of the string, using his fingertips to message the stretched ring. The toy's vibration and heat setting felt insane, Nick could only imagine how it must've felt like for Zak to have it centered at his entrance.

Nick felt the tremors in Zak's body so he pushed the other down to lay on his back, moaning as he watched those legs automatically spread open wide. The vibration must've been bordering on uncomfortable. Zak reached for the toy, he _need it out, _and Nick quickly smacked those hands away.

"Oh my God, Ni- Ah! Please, please..."

"Sorry, Zak..." Nick said lightly, the effect of his orgasm and the feel of Zak fucking him open finally leaving him ready for one more. He got on his side next to the writhing body, pressing his front against the twitching man, moaning as Zak moved sensually against his cock. He pulled the thigh close to him to the side, wrapping his leg around it and reached for the toy himself, pulling just a bit more of it out before pushing it back in. Zak's body was oversensitive after his release, the feel of the vibration a bit too much, but Nick could see him getting hard again. Nick smirked, "It's not everyday I have a demon at my mercy."

_Fine... _If there was one thing Zak learned while reading up on incubi and succubi, it's that these demons _seduced men _to get them to do what they want (well, succubi did, but Zak wasn't going to pay attention to that).

Zak grabbed at Nick's arm, the weak pulls he managed to do coercing Nick to get between his legs. He smiled through his pants, a whine making it's way through, as he begged "Come on, Nicky... remind me why," he whimpered, "I barely top you..."

Nick smirked as he played with the toy inside of Zak. He's already damned because of this demon. He pressed his lips against Zak's, feeling him lick at the seam before ripping the toy right out of him and swollowing his scream.

Nick quickly shoved three fingers into Zak, making him bow towards him as he continued to tease him. He groaned at the heat, so hot, as the ring tightening and loosening around his invading fingers, wet with the melted lube.

Pulling his fingers out and pushing both of Zak's legs onto his chest, he pushed inside the ready hole.

Nick moaned against Zak's lips as they breathed in each other's air. They weren't going to last long, Nick thought, as he kept his quick pace. Zak could take it like this, fucking loved it fast and rough like this, Nick could tell as Zak tightened around his length.

"Oh, oh, oh God..." Zak whimpered under him, his eyes half lidded with exhaustion. Nick felt his eyelids get heavy too, the heat making him delirious with pleasure. He changed the angle and _right there, _Zak's squeezed his eye shut, his cock twitched between them as he came a final time. Nick felt Zak _milking _at his cock, tightening and and loosening around his girth. He panted underneath Nick, begging_, fill me, please, want it..._ as Nick ground against his ass. Zak moaned wontonly at the fullness before reaching around Nick to trace down and rubbing his fingertips against Nick's leaking hole. _Like this, want it..._

And _fuck, _Nick bit into Zak's shoulder as he filled Zak with his seed. Moaning into his skin, Nick continued to grind his hips against him until he's empty and the body under him released.

Nick leaned forward to kiss Zak, nice and languid, panting into each other's mouth as they both came down from the pleasure. Zak smiled as he nipped at Nick's lower lip and twitched his hips, signalling him to pull out now.

"I think this demon just got a taste of heaven, Nicky."

Nick rolled his eyes and scoffed lightheartedly as he pulled out and got on his back, Zak quickly rolling on top. The other man always had something weird to say, it shouldn't surprise him anymore that it'd come out of his mouth after sex too. He moaned as he felt a soft tongue lick the cum off his stomach, feeling his own cock twitch, but unable to do more. He pushed his fingers through Zak's soft hair, productless for once, and down to the little horns.

"I like these... they suit you."

Zak bit him, that fucking little sex demon.


End file.
